Untitled
by MintyFresh007
Summary: Hermione has trouble with her parents. Ron and Hermione are a secret couple, but does Hermione really love Ron? HGSB? May-bay...Please RR! Updated 71304! Currently under construction, so be patient!
1. Longest Days of Summer

The day Hermione had been waiting for all summer had finally come; it was time to meet the Weasleys in Diagon Alley. The months that she'd been away from Hogwarts had dragged on for what seemed like years. She was getting so tired of her parents not understanding the importance of her education in the magical arts and trying to send her to a muggle school instead, where she would study to be a dental hygienist.

Hermione quickly brushed her hair, threw on some clothes, and went downstairs for breakfast that morning, where she was immediately bombarded by her mother.

"Now Hermione, sweetie," Mrs. Granger said as she placed a plate of toast and orange marmalade in front of her daughter, "wouldn't you rather go to a nice human school instead? They're nice and clean, and you'd be able to study to be a dentist like your parents. Wouldn't you rather be like your dear mother and father than some...some..."

"Freak," her father said quietly behind his newspaper.

"Hogwarts is a human school, mother," Hermione argued, ignoring the toast sitting in front of her and glaring at her father. "Hogwarts is very clean, as a matter of fact! I've informed you many times about my organization, S.P.E.W. You know; for the house elves that slave away every day and night to keep my school clean. And I am still human, you know. I'm not some creature...Hogwarts isn't a freak school!"

"That's exactly what it is!" Mr. Granger raised his voice, putting his paper down angrily. "A school for freaks likes you. I don't know what went wrong with you; we had hoped for a normal baby, but we got you instead."

Hermione's eyes had begun to fill with tears. "You know, you are quite possibly the worst father in the world," she said.

"What did you just say to me?" Mr. Granger screamed. "I have provided for you and raised you since you were born, even though you weren't the type of child I wanted. You should be grateful; no other normal family would have taken you in."

"I can't take this anymore," Hermione said. She stood up and ran as fast as she could up the stairs and into her small, yet comfortable room, skipping steps as she went. She wasn't surprised when neither of her parents called after her or came upstairs to check on her. "Soon, I'll be able to get out of this hell-hole," she said to herself as she sat down on her bed.

Hermione had already made plans to stay with the Weasleys for the remaining days of summer. She had packed every last one of her belongings into her trunk a week ago; since she was seventeen, almost eighteen, she didn't plan on returning home after school.

Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Granger didn't know about this, nor did Hermione plan on telling them. They would simply notice she was gone one morning, or perhaps they wouldn't even notice. Hermione didn't care what her parents thought anymore. "Screw them," she thought.

She was looking forward to arriving at the Weasleys even more so this year. Last year at school, she and Ron had started dating, though no one else knew yet; not even Harry. Hermione had finally realized that even with all the bad things in her life, when she was with Ron, she was happy, and she needed happiness in her life.

Hermione hadn't been able to speak with Ron all summer, and she was starting to really miss him. She wanted to tell Harry about their relationship so badly, but Ron thought it might make him uncomfortable, so they were keeping it a secret until the right moment came up.

Tears still filling her eyes, Hermione decided that she would leave for Diagon Alley when her parents left for work that morning. She waited for at least an hour, twiddling her thumbs and looking out her window, until finally she heard the front door slam. Rushing to her window, she saw the car pull out of the garage and drive away.

She quickly grabbed her trunk which was lying on her bed and tried to lift it, which was a mistake...her trunk was much too heavy for her to carry by herself. So she decided that dragging her trunk was the best way to do it. "I'll have to take a cab," Hermione thought to herself. "I can't drag this through the streets."

Standing on the side of the road, she waved down a yellow taxi cab, and got in. "London," she said to the driver, and she took one final look at her home as the man drove away. Surprisingly, Hermione didn't feel sad at all; she was actually happy. After seventeen long, hard years of living with her emotionally abusing parents, she was free.

"So, little lady," the muggle cab driver said, "what's a pretty girl like you going to London by yourself for?"

"I'm going to school," Hermione answered simply. "My parents were trying to keep me from going."

The cab driver was astonished. "Not wanting you to go to school?" he asked. "What kind of parents are those?"

"Horrible ones," Hermione answered.


	2. The Reunion

When Hermione finally arrived, Diagon Alley was so crowded she wouldn't have been able to see Harry or Ron if they were standing two feet in front of her and waving their arms around. Still dragging her trunk, she walked down the alley, glancing at new products in shop windows. She instantly realized that she had not set up a place to meet with Ron. Glancing at all the people hurrying down the alley, she did not recognize anyone.

After searching for the Weasleys for about forty minutes, unsuccessfully, she started to worry. Maybe they were supposed to meet tomorrow. "Am I going to have to stay here tonight?" she thought to herself. She started looking at all the people around her; they all looked nice and everything, but ever since Hermione was four years old, she'd had a phobia of strangers. The thought of staying at the inn with a bunch of people she didn't know frightened her.

"Hermione!" Recognizing Harry's voice, she turned quickly to see him and Ron running towards her, pushing people out of their way (quite rudely, in fact). Hermione instantly noticed that both Harry and Ron had grown considerably over the summer. Harry pulled Hermione into a tight embrace, and Ron stretched his arms around the both of them.

"It's been such a long summer," Hermione said with teary eyes. "I've missed you guys so much."

"I've missed you too," said Harry, straightening his glasses.

"So have I," Ron added quickly. Hermione smiled at him.

"Get off me, Ron!" Harry elbowed Ron in the stomach to get out of his arms. Hermione laughed, then putting her arm around Ron's shoulders, said, "Well, we'd best be buying our supplies now."

"You're right," Harry said. Ron merely nodded as he stood slightly hunched and grasping his stomach.

"Ron's parents are waiting for us at the ice cream parlor;" Harry said, "They told us to meet them there when we're through shopping."

Ron nodded again.

"We've been looking for you for almost an hour, Hermione," Harry said. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I've only been here for about forty minutes," she answered. "I had to take a cab."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you guys later," she said.

After buying all the supplies on their lists, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way through the crowd towards the ice cream parlor.

"Have you ever seen so many people here?" Ron asked as he ran into a witch carrying her baby, and stopping to apologize heartily.

"No," Harry answered, "It's insane!"

They finally reached the ice cream shop and went inside. Sitting at a table right next to the door sat Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George and Ginny. They all smiled as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Hello, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She stood up and gave Hermione a quick hug.

"It's great to see you again, dear!"

"How was your summer?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Oh...it was fine," Hermione lied. She didn't want to upset the Weasleys; everyone seemed so happy. Glancing around at everyone sitting at the table, she saw Ginny staring at Harry, trying to hide her giggling, and Fred and George, wearing their expensive dragon hide jackets, were hiding a couple Canary Creams in their father's ice cream. Hermione felt someone's hand on the middle of her back, and when she turned around, she saw that it was Ron. She grinned at him and put her hand on his.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, "I think everyone's getting a bit tired, so we'd best be off home and I can make you all a nice lunch. We'll be traveling by floo powder, so we must to go to Flourish and Blotts to use their fireplace."

Everyone left the ice cream shop, and when they arrived in Flourish and Blotts, Mrs. Weasley went first, followed by Mr. Weasley, who took Hermione's trunk, then Ginny, and then Harry.

"We're going to apparate," Fred said to Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah," said George. "It's very handy. And a lot less painful, if you know what I mean."

Hermione laughed.

"So Ron," Fred said, "Be a gentleman; let Hermione go first, okay?"

And with two pops, Fred and George were gone.

"Finally," Ron said. He grabbed Hermione's arms and gave her a quick kiss. "I missed you."

Hermione kissed him back. "You know I missed you, too. And I'm so glad to finally be out of that house; I can't wait until we can move in together. I never want to see my family again."

Ron's expression changed a little. "I wish you liked your parents more," he said.

"Ron," Hermione started, "you have no idea what I've been going through all summer, and all my life. I am so glad that they're out of my life, finally."

Ron looked down at the ground. Hermione knew that Ron would never understand her situation and how she felt about her family. He had a big, loving family who took care of him and each other; he would never be able to relate to what Hermione had gone through.

"Well," Ron said, "you'd better be heading home. Everyone's going to think we got kidnapped or something."

"Yeah," Hermione said. She grabbed a handful of floo powder from the pretty little jar that sat on the mantle. She stepped into the fireplace, said "The Burrow" and threw the powder down, with her eyes closed. She felt a strong jolt behind her navel, and as she began to spin through the fire places she pulled her arms in to keep them from getting scratched.

Suddenly, she stopped spinning, and when she opened her eyes she saw that she was in the Weasleys' home. She ran her hands through her hair to get all the soot out.

"Oh, there you are!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "We thought you'd never be coming home!" Mrs. Weasley grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her out of the fireplace. "You'd better get out of there before Ron comes through, or..."

At that same moment, Ron appeared in the fireplace, covered in soot. He had a rip in his shirt, revealing a deep cut on his forearm.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley saw the cut and quickly fetched a wet washcloth and wiped the blood off Ron's arm. Ron didn't even wince as his mother continued to clean his wound.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah," he said dully. "I just didn't pull my arm in fast enough. Got scratched on a nail..."

Mrs. Weasley zapped the bloody washcloth away. "Well then," she said to Ron, "Harry's off with Ginny; said he wanted to show her his new school books. Why don't you show Hermione to her room?"

Ron nodded. "C'mon," he said to Hermione. She followed him up the many flights of stairs.

"Ron? What's wrong?" she asked finally after a long period of silence.

"It's just..." he started. "I don't understand how you can not love your parents.

Hermione sighed. "You have a great family, Ron," she said. "Everybody takes care of each other and actually care what happens to each other. I never had that with my family. My dad, especially, wanted a 'normal' baby, not a witch, you know? He hates me, and my mother wants me to go to a 'normal' school...they weren't supportive of me whatsoever."

"I never knew, Hermione," Ron said. "I'm sorry." He pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

"Thanks," Hermione said. "I needed that."

Just then, a door opened. Ron and Hermione quickly pulled apart, and right after, Ginny popped her head out of her bedroom door and peeked down the stairway.

"Oh...hey Hermione," she said, "you'll be sharing my room! You're stuff's already up here."

"Cool," Hermione said. She turned to look at Ron. "I'll see you later I guess, huh?"

"Yeah," Ron said, blushing. "Later."

Hermione went into Ginny's room, where Harry was sitting on a small cot that was squeezed in between the dresser and her giant trunk.

"Harry?" Hermione exclaimed. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was, I...just...showing Ginny my new, er, school books. Yes. That's all." Harry quickly got off the bed and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Ginny must have seen the puzzled expression on Hermione's face, because she quickly changed the subject. "So. We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow, you know." "Yeah I know," Hermione answered. "I'm so happy. I never realized how much I missed Hogwarts until this summer."

"It's nice being able to get away from all my brothers," Ginny said.

"Your lucky," Hermione answered. "I wish I had a sibling...even a brother!"

Mrs. Weasley's voice was heard from downstairs. "Girls; lunch time! Get down here before the boys devour everything!"

Hermione giggled as Ginny rolled her eyes, and they walked down the long staircases together.


	3. The Letter

After a pleasant lunch of roast beef sandwiches, potato salad, pumpkin pie and many other delightful dishes prepared by Mrs. Weasley, Harry motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him. They went outside and walked out into the forest behind the Weasley's house.

"What's up Harry?" Ron asked as he sat down beside the pond. Hermione sat down next to him and started picking the petals off a small daisy.

"Well," Harry said, "I got a letter from Sirius right before I got here." He pulled out a short piece of parchment from his pocket. "It sounded kind of weird to me, so I thought you guys should hear it."

Hermione stopped picking at the daisy. "Is he alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Listen," Harry said, as he began to read the letter. "_Dear Harry, Lately I've been starting to question myself. I don't quite understand what's wrong with me, and I need some time to myself. I can't tell you where I'm going, but I will let you know when I return. Tell Ron to continue working hard on the Quidditch Team, and make sure to take care of Hermione. Until we meet again. Snuffles_."

Neither Ron nor Hermione quite knew what to say.

"What does he mean, '_I've been starting to question myself_'?" Ron asked. "Did he give any hints of what's going on?"

"No," Harry said as he took a seat on the cool grass. "This is the only letter I've got from him all summer. I tried to write back, but Hedwig came back with the letter still tied to her leg."

"Should we tell someone?" Hermione asked. "I mean, Ron's parents know Sirius now...they could try to help him."

"I don't know," Harry said. "Sirius is a grown man; if he needed help, wouldn't he know to get it himself?"

Ron shrugged. "You know how he can be," he said. "Maybe he's too ashamed to ask for help."

"Well whatever's going on, he doesn't sound too good." Hermione answered.

"If we could just find out where he is..." Ron began.

"And just how do you suppose we do that?" Hermione interrupted. "He didn't give us any clue as to his location. We can't just travel the world looking for him."

Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees behind them. As the three teenagers whipped their heads around, they saw Ginny walking towards them. "Hey guys!" she called.

"Merlin, Ginny, you scared me!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry," Ginny said softly. "Mum wants everyone back to the house before nightfall. Plus, we need to finish packing."

There was a few seconds of awkward silence, then finally Harry spoke. "So, Ginny...shall we head back?"

"Sure!" Ginny exclaimed rather quickly. Grinning, Harry stood up and walked off with Ginny.

"See you guys at the house!" Ginny called back.

"Yeah, later," Ron said. As soon as Harry and Ginny were out of sight, Ron turned to Hermione. "Do you suppose there's something going on between them?"

"Who knows. But if there is, it's none of your business!"

"None of my business? It's all my business! That's my little sister!" Ron argued.

"Oh, calm down." Hermione said. "Besides," she reached over and fixed a misplaced piece of hair on Ron's head, "you don't want them to know about us yet, right?"

"Alright, I see your point." Ron agreed.

* * *

**A/N** _(Warning; from this point on, this story just goes downhill. I'm extremely unhappy with it. It has only been edited once so far, and I have no idea how to fix it. I'm not good with physical romance! Any advice? Well, enjoy the rest, I guess.)  
_  
Hermione laughed quietly, and then continued picking petals off of daisies. Ron gazed into Hermione's eyes. "I feel like kissing you," he said.

"Then why don't you." Hermione smiled slightly as Ron put one hand on her cheek, leaned in and planted a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. He then put his other hand behind her back and continued kissing her.

Suddenly Hermione pulled away from him. "We should be heading back," she said, standing up.

"What?" Ron asked, sounding surprised.

"C'mon!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron hesitantly stood up and began to follow Hermione, but called her back.

"Wait, Hermione. Come here!" he said.

"What, Ronald?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I just really want to do this..." he started, walking slowly towards her. Ron grabbed her arm.

"Ron, what are you..." Hermione screamed and started laughing as Ron picked her up in his arms and started carrying her. "What are you doing?" she asked, laughing.

"This!" Ron exclaimed, and he tossed Hermione into the pond. She quickly stood up, wiping the water out of her eyes.

"I can not believe you just did that!" she said. "You're mother is going to be so angry!"

"Oh, live a little," Ron replied, then he jumped into the pond with her.

* * *

Oy, this is so crappy, I'm going to cry!! Sorry everyone. But please review anyway; if you do, I'll love you forever! Aaaand I'll review your stories! Yup! Thanks! 


End file.
